


A Little Bit of Bravery to Get Through the Day

by outdated



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: IT 2017 - Freeform, M/M, Stanlon - Freeform, a simple fic, and doing his best, but hes getting better, stan has ptsd, stanlon is a god tier ship, with the help of the best boy ever mike hanlon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outdated/pseuds/outdated
Summary: "Stanley Uris had stopped going bird watching. He told Mike one night that every time he looked at his bird book he was reminded of the names he shouted at IT to try and defeat it. The funny thing was, it worked, but Stan couldn't shake the thought, the fear, of IT bursting out of the book anytime he opened it. He had nearly destroyed the book the night he told Mike, but Mike had eased his destructive urge and told him one day he would open it and smile fondly at the pictures of birds that filled the pages."





	A Little Bit of Bravery to Get Through the Day

**Author's Note:**

> in other words: the fic where stan's trauma doesn't primarily stem from the scars on his face.

Mike Hanon took Stanley’s hand and pulled him up and off of ground where he was sitting. He picked him up and held him tightly against his chest, walking down the street with Stan in his arms. Mike felt Stan shaking, though he couldn’t see his face as it was hidden in the crook of his neck. He didn't know if he was scared, crying, or just cold, but the quiet sounds of the crickets always soothed Stan, so he didn't ask him. At least not now. He only kissed the side of his head and gently tightened his grip on Stan’s body to try to comfort him. All he wanted to do was make him feel safe, even if it was only temporary. Even if he had to come running the second Stan froze in fear. He needed Stan to know he was never going to let him feel like he wasn’t going to ever be okay. No matter how long it took.

Stanley Uris had stopped going bird watching. He told Mike one night that every time he looked at his bird book he was reminded of the names he shouted at IT to try and defeat it. The funny thing was, it worked, but Stan couldn't shake the thought, the fear, of IT bursting out of the book anytime he opened it. He had nearly destroyed the book the night he told Mike, but Mike had eased his destructive urge and told him one day he would open it and smile fondly at the pictures of birds that filled the pages.

Stanley Uris went bird watching one afternoon. He left his book at home, but brought his binoculars. It had only taken twenty minutes for him to see a bird whose name he shouted at IT, and the memories came back to his mind. He had dug his palms into his eyes and willed the visions to go away, but they did not leave his head. Stan screamed, and Mike came running.

Mike Hanlon carried Stan the rest of the way to his home because he knew Stan wouldn’t want to walk. He went inside when he saw the cars were absent from the Uris driveway, knowing his parents wouldn't be there to ask what had happened. Mike sat Stan down on the couch and let him sit there and think about what he wanted to say. He made the both of them mugs of hot chocolate and set them on the coffee table when he was done. Mike sat down next to Stan and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Tell me what happened.”

Stan looked up at him for a moment. His eyes held a look of shame and guilt. He had to look away. He felt bad for always having to ask Mike to save him from himself. 

“Stan, tell me.” Mike knew he couldn't yell at Stan and he couldn't get frustrated. IT had a greater impact on Stan than the rest. He didn't deal with it very well. But, he knew Stan couldn't keep it to himself, he needed to share the trauma and know he wasn't alone. Mike was more than willing to listen and shoulder the weight of his terror.

“I saw a bird,” Stan started, “One that I mentioned in the sewer. I couldn't stop thinking about IT. I got scared. 

“That's okay Stan,” he murmured and kissed his forehead. “Don’t you remember how you made It go away with that? You were brave.”

“Then why don't I feel brave?” Stan sounded so helpless, It broke Mike’s heart.

“Because you’re scared, but I’m telling you you’re so brave. You wake up every morning knowing you might freeze up or be too scared to do something. But you still get up and you still get through every day. You’re taking baby steps and that’s okay. You’re brave for knowing you can't just go back to normal right away, you’re brave for trying your best to recover, you’re brave for trying to do what you love again. We can try again, and I’ll be there to help. Baby steps.”

Stan had tears in his eyes, but for once it wasn't because he was scared. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I’m doing the best I can. I just need some time, that’s all.”

“I’m proud of you.” Mike kissed his lips softly and sweetly. He told him how happy he was for him and how much he loved him in a simple gesture. “You can take your time. A little bit of bravery each day can go a long way.”

Stan nodded and rested his forehead against Mike’s, then closed his eyes. He knew some days he would be more scared than brave, but he only needed a little bit of bravery to get through the day. He knew he could call Mike, who would still come running. He knew he needed time. He knew he wouldn’t always he gripped by fear. He knew he could move forward. He was so grateful for Mike

“I’m okay now,” he said softly, “Thank you.”

“You can always call for me when you need to. I’m always here,” Mike smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Mike Hanlon left Stan’s home a few hours later. He kissed him warmly and helped Stan feel a little more comfortable. He knew it wasn’t the last time he would have to help Stan, and he knew his recovery was a long road, but he would be there the whole journey. He went back to the farm feeling pleased that he was able to help him down the road just a little more.

Stanley Uris went to bed once Mike left, and he did not flinch when his fingers ran over the faint pink lines on his face. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed. He looked up at the bird book on his book shelf and let himself remember Mike’s words and not the day in the sewers. Maybe he could read it again someday. Maybe the next day, maybe a week from that day, but he reminded himself he would be able to in the future. Stan went to sleep and dreamt of him and Mike, not of him and IT.


End file.
